The present invention relates to a switching assembly that operates in conjunction with the door opening and closing operations of a microwave oven.
Conventionally, a switching assembly that operates in conjunction with the door opening and closing operations of a microwave oven independently contains a pair of safety switches that activate themselves when the door is fully closed before a cooking operation is activated by operating the heating switch. Such a complex mechanism unavoidably uses a large number of parts, thus resulting in increased cost.